dancecentralfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jaryn
Jaryn jest tancerką, która występuje w Dance Central 2 i Dance Central 3, należy do ekipy The Glitterati razem z jej bratem bliźniakiem Kerithem. Jest zablokowaną postacią, aby ją odblokować trzeba zdobyć min. 4 gwiazdki w Ostatecznym Wyzwaniu The Glitterati (Dance Central 2) lub zdobyć dany poziom (Dance Central 3). __TOC__ Stroje Dance Central 2 * Styl Ekipy (The Glitterati) Ma srebrny błyszczący top, czarną kamizelkę, gdzie na plecach widnieje logo jej ekipy, białą pionową plakietkę na przodzie po prawej stronie, ma też czarne spodnie ze spiralowymi wcięciami na prawym udzie oraz długą rękawicę, która ma takie same wcięcia, co spodnie. Nosi 2 rodzaje butów, na lewej ma płaski, a na prawej ma długi. Ma srebrny makijaż na twarzy, czerwone paznokcie. Na brzuchu widać srebrną malowaną falę. Ma krótkie blond włosy, długą grzywkę, gdzie jej końcówki sięgają do jej nosa. * Styl Miejski Fioletowa bluzka z wcięciami w miejscu tułowia, czarne szorty, długi czarny płaszcz oraz czarne buty. Dance Central 3 * Gorąca Krew Ma na sobie brązowy błyszczący kostium, białą kamizelkę z kołnierzykiem oraz przypominającą ogon pelerynę. Nosi również białe buty, gdzie widać jej palce u stóp. Ma brązowy cień do powiek. Grzywka jest ułożona po prawej stronie. Na prawym udzie ma opaskę wypełnioną klejnotami i na lewym nadgarstku ma bransoletę, która wygląda tak samo jak opaska. * Styl Ekipy Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2. * Styl Miejski Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Z charakteru jest niemiła i okrutna dla wszystkich ekip i również dla gracza. * Jej tańce solowe z Dance Central 2 i Dance Central 3 są takie same. * Jeżeli ją nie odblokowaliśmy to tymczasowo domyślną postacią do jej piosenek będzie Miss Aubrey, dopóki nie odblokujemy ekipę The Glitterati. * Jest najwyższa spośród wszystkich żeńskich postaci. Teksty Dance Central 2 0-2 gwiazdek * Zupełnie jak robaczek, który próbuje się w operze * Kerith mamy jeszcze gwarancję? Ten towar jest wadliwy * Spójrz mi głęboko w oczy, a teraz odejdź w pokorze 3-4 gwiazdki * Niektórzy mówią, że perfekcja jest nudna, zatem gratuluję wyniku * Spójrz na siebie. Tu skoczysz, tam skoczysz. Nie myślisz o niczym * Lepiej niż dzikie zwierzę, ale gorzej niż udomowione 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Zachowam ten obraz pod powiekami, a potem go spalę * Teraz każdy może mieć pięć. Naprawdę! Dają je wszystkim, słowo * Dobra robota, chociaż warto popracować nad image Bitwa Na Parkiecie * Jedynym wyzwaniem będzie oglądać twoje podrygi i nie umrzeć ze śmiechu * Czapki z głów! Wy beznadziejne bezguścia, no już! * Przyjemne stroje, jesteście grupą cyrkową? Dance Central 3 0-2 gwiazdek * Hmm, możesz mi wyjaśnić co to wszystko miało na celu? * Nie wiem co powiedzieć! A tak już wiem. To było okropne * Lubię cię, więc udam, że tego nie widziałam * Co? Co? Co ty właściwie wyrabiasz? * Razem z Kerithem wiele przeszliśmy, ale nic nie dorówna zgrozie tego występu 3-4 gwiazdki * Nie wiem o co biega. Myślałam, że chcesz nam zaimponować * Hmm, może cię przygarnę, jako ciekawostkę * Nie przesadzajmy z tą brawurą, to było zadowalające * To było bliskie ideału, a jednak tak bardzo odległe 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Och, cóż za imponujący wynik! Jakiego asa masz jeszcze w rękawie? * Naprawdę cię lubię. Może zostaniemy bratnimi duszami? * No, no. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest krótkotrwały sukces * Hmm, interesujące. Ktoś tu chyba trenował * Myślisz, że udało ci się zajść tak daleko wyłącznie własnymi siłami? * Punktacja jest chyba lekko zawyżona. Czy ten rupieć działa? Bitwa * Wasz taniec wygląda jak przejaw czegoś co trawi was od środka. Może to jakaś choroba? * Zauważyliśmy, że wasze kroki, a także ciuchy są stare i wyświechtane * Laleczki chcą się pobawić. Mam nadzieję, że was nie popsujemy * Zostańcie z nami kochani. Kompletnie was zmasakrujemy! * Macie jakąś bezpieczną kryjówkę, do której możecie teraz czmychnąć? Galeria Kategoria:Postacie